Grigori Weaver
Specialagent Grigori Weaver är en karaktär och protagonist som medverkar i Call of Duty: Black Ops. Biografi Tidigare liv Enligt CIA:s folder föddes han i Sovjetunionen 10 november 1936. Hans far var en lokalpolitiker som blev dödad av Stalins stora utrensning. Karriär Weaver skickades till Baikonur Cosmodrome för att sabotera Nikita Dragovich raket men blev upptäckt trots att han var förklädd till en rysk soldat. När Alex Mason och Frank Woods kommer till platsen upptäcker dom via en kikare att Weaver blivit fångad, Lev Kravchenko beordrar inkräktarna via radio att ge upp men svarar inte, Kravchenko skadar Weavers vänstra öga och skriker av smärtan. Han blir senare räddad av sitt team och fortsätter sitt uppdrag, raketen lyfts och Weaver kan inte hindra missilen och beordrar Mason att skjuta ner den, raketen förstörs och teamet flyr. Under tiden medan Mason tillsammans med kollegor i SOG skickades till Vietnam för att möta en rysk avhoppare skickades Weaver och Jason Hudson till Kowloon för att förhöra doktor Daniel Clarke efter ha upptäckt att han hjälpte till att skapa Nova 6. Dom förhör honom men blir snart anfallna av Spetsnaz, dom flyr ur Clarkes hem som innehåller gasen Nova 6. Under flykten berättar Clarke om Yamantau Complex som viktig information, Clarke blir senare dödad av en okänd medlem i Spetsnaz när han skulle berätta siffrorna som Weaver och Hudson ville veta. Weaver, Hudson, Brooks och Harris reser till Yamantau Complex, dom får hjälp av kapten Mosely och major Neitsch för flygunderstöd som hjälper dom att varna för fiender i området. Dom tar sig igenom en bas men snart startar en lavin, dom flyr och hoppar fallskärm, dom kommer till en anläggning där dom får veta Dragovich mål mot olika platser, Friedrich Steiner pratar via en radio att han finns på Rebirth Island och bara han kan sifferkoderna. Det visar att Mason fortfarande lever, han troddes tidigare blivit dödad i Vietnam och hade som mål tillsammans med Viktor Reznov att döda Steiner. Weaver och hans CIA-team kämpar igenom ett område med beväpnade Spetsnaz-soldat som sen täck av Nova 6-gas, dom sätter på sig gasmasker och kämpar igenom gastäckta området och tar av sig gasmaskerna när när dom lämnar området och kommer till en anläggning där Steiner befinner sig i. Steiner kontaktar CIA-teamet att dom måste skynda innan blir dödad. Weaver och Hudson kommer till ett rum där Mason slår Steiner, dom försöker skjuta det skottsäkra fönstret men kan inte förstöra, dom tar hjälp av en stor låda som lyckas krossa fönstret men Mason skjuter Steiner, Weaver attackerar men blir skjuten, Hudson slår Mason och Weaver säger att han mår bra. Dom upptäcker att Mason var ensam och Reznov fanns inte där. Följt av Steiners död tar Weaver och Hudson med sig Mason till förhör för att ta reda på plasten till nummerstationen. Dom frågar vad Mason gjorde mellan 1961 på Grisbukten till senaste dagen. Hudson sköter förhöret som får få svar och Mason nämner att han var tvungen att döda Dragovich, Kravchenko och Steiner för att utföra Reznovs hämnd. Weaver ger upp när dom får DEFCOM 2 och i bunkern, men Hudson ger inte upp, Weaver säger till Hudson om han vill dö är det hans val. Under tiden förklarar Hudson att Reznov har varit död i fem år, dom åren som Mason såg Reznov var en inbindning och den riktige avhopparen blev dödad. Dom får till slut veta av Mason att stationen är på skeppet Rusalka som han såg i Kuba. Efter ha attackerat skeppet och dödat Dragovich förklarar Weaver seger, men Mason påminner att dom är enda segrarna "för tilfället". Citat *''"I was compromised."'' *''"We have to destroy the rocket. No matter what!"'' *''"Grab your ass, we got a fight on our hands!"'' *''"Get in the bunker!"'' *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"Blow it, Mason. Do it!'' *''"The rest of the Ascension Group will be trying to escape the facility."'' *''"We can do this all day. We got plenty of windows...."'' *''"Get your head DOWN!"'' *''"What's your escape route?"'' *''"Spetsnaz inbound! Which way?"'' *''"Chyort! Snipers!"'' *''"Whatever you say, English."'' *''"You sure you know where you're going?"'' *''"Two more assholes below."'' *''"Dragovich is going through a lot of trouble to shut you up!"'' *''"What are you not telling us?"'' *''"Where is their base? 'Nam? Laos? Cambodia?!"'' *''"You forgot your own combination?!"'' *''"Fuck! Let's go!"'' *''"Tugboat, this is Red Eye. Immediate extraction. Street level. Tower four, south side!"'' *''"Negative....he's dead."'' *''"Come on, Hudson. I see a way down."'' *'"Ready when you are." *''"One target patrolling outside the shed, two more inside."'' *''"Shit, they've triggered the alarm!"'' *''"Shoot the hinges!"'' *''"Hudson, shut down the relay dish."'' *''"It won't take them long to figure out we're here."'' *''"RPG on the ridge!"'' *''"Avalanche! Hudson, run! RUN!"'' *''"Hudson... do you see these wires?"'' *''"They've got the place rigged to blow!"'' *''"We're on camera.... he's watching us!"'' *''"Targets marked across the states."'' *''"Блядь! I have to hot-wire it!"'' *''"Come on, stupid piece of shit truck!!"'' *''"Yankee Squad, we're moving!"'' *''"Hard right! That leads to the bio-lab."'' *''"Understood. We are taking heavy fire from the helicopters."'' *''"Yankee Squad, get out of the BTR. We're going to get---"'' *''"This way. We're almost at Steiner's labs."'' *''"This is where Steiner will be. This way! The bio-lab is below us."'' *''"We need to pass through decontamination."'' *''"Hudson, where are they going?"'' *''"Aaarrggg! Help me!"'' *''"I'm fine! Check Steiner!"'' *''"What about Reznov, the defector? We need to find him!"'' *''"With Steiner dead, Mason is our only link to the numbers broadcast."'' *''"This way. It'll take us to the dock."'' *''"This is Weaver. We have the package. We are on our way."'' *''"You want to die with him...Your Choice!"'' Galleri Executive Order Intel.jpg |Intel om Weavers profil Weaver-RGD-33s.png |Weaver fångad. Weaver rescue BO.png |Weaver blir räddad. WMD3.jpg|Weaver innan han åker igenom ett fönster. Weaver-black-ops.jpg |Weaver med en AUG. Kuriosa *Han är född på samma dag som Joseph Bowman. *I uppdraget Old Wounds i Call of Duty: Black Ops II när Woods sticker en kniv på Kravchenko under förhöret, han refererar Weaver genom att säga "You believe an eye for an eye, huh?" ("Du trodde väl på ett öga för ett öga, va?"). *Hans ryska accent igenom spelet varierar, mest relevanta exemplet är i WMD där han säger "RPG on the Ridge!" med en djup rysk accent. Tidigare i nivån säger han "Ready when you are" ("Redo när du är redo") med en amerikansk accent. en:Grigori Weaver Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops